Nitrome Jam
thumb Nitrome Jam '''Es un juego que tuvo fecha para el 2 de junio del 2014. Durante varios eventos, el personal de Nitrome quiso que la aplicacion se dividiera en 7 tipos de diferentes juegos, tambien teniendo la oportunidad de que varios jugadores pudieran jugar en el Jam. Historia El juego fue anunciado por primera vez el viernes 14 de febrero del 2014 eso tambien en una actualizacion de un blog. Alrededor de 2 semanas después,el programador Aaron Steed revelo la fecha exacta de la aplicacion Jam para el mes de Junio, A esa fecha estaria finalizado para el 12 de mayo, donde se establecen los detalles y la estructura del juego Jam, Hubieron un monton de sugerencias e ideas detematica por varios blogers de Nitrome, en el que abrieron algunas de las ideas vistas en varios comentarios del blog. Se deleccionaron diez temas y se colocaron en el blog de Nitrome para que la gente tuviese la posibilidad de votar. Las votaciones comezaron el 27 de mayo del 2014 ,terminando finalmente el 2 de Junio del mismo año alas 09:15 GMT / UTC. Estructura Antes de la aplicacion Jam, la comunidad proporcionó la oportunidad de sugerir ideas del tema y votar en ellas. Por lo suficiente fueron solo 5 días en el que se podia crear un juego inspirado y ser elegido. Los Fans al evaluar algun juego deciden votando quien podria ser el ganador. Tema Hasta el 27 de mayo del 2014, la comunidad permitió a varios usuarios sugerir libremente temas para los juegos que se construirian en torno a los comentarios del blog. Tras varios dias en el anuncio de un post de Jam habia ganado mas de quinientos comentarios, por lo que uno de los mensajes mas comentados del blog de Nitrome. Dos dias despues de la fecha del anuncio oficial de Jam, Nitrome siguio con otro post repitiendo para sugerir nuevos temas, en eso las sugerencias no fueron motivo de peticiones relacionadas para Nitrome. El 27 de mayo del 2014 ,de todos los temas sugeridos, Nitrome ya habia seleccionado a su favorito y diez de ellos aparece en la entrada del blog Vote for the Jam Theme! , haciendo que la gente votara haciendo clic en la opcion de cada diez de ellos eran Survival, Crossover, Dreams, Discovery, Isolation, Light & Dark, Infinity, and Kitchen.El 2 de junio la pagina de Nitrome revelo que el ganador fue "Dreams" a lo que significo de que de todos los juegos realizados Dreams fue el ganador. Reglas Los juegos creados para Jam tienen que ser reproducibles en un navegador web, y por lo tanto pueden ser de cualquier tipo de lenguaje marcado o motor, que se puede jugar en un navegador. Las dimensiones del juego deben estar dentro de un máximo de 550px x 550px. Creado juegos deben tener un contenido apropiado para la audiencia Nitrome, por ejemplo falta excesiva de sangre o gore, ni contenido sexual. Esta idoneidad es la misma que la de los propios juegos de Nitrome. Los Juegos Jam tienen que ser capaces de ser alojado en Nitrome.com, y aunque después Jam el creador del juego es capaz de alojar en ningún otro lugar o llevarlo a otro soporte, este se limita al medio del navegador web, si el juego contiene Nitrome activos. Los juegos creados para el Jam tienen que ser creados durante el Nitrome Jam, y no pueden haber sido creados antes del 02 de junio 2014 Jam fecha de inicio. Juegos Jam pueden tener activos de otros juegos Nitrome, como sprites, caracteres o universos de juego, pero la presencia de éstos restringir la usabilidad del juego. Juegos con estos elementos tendrán su Jam mensaje alojamiento restringido a ser jugable en y el ser explorador medio web, el potencial de ingresos del juego restringido a la publicidad en juegos, y el juego de tener que cargar con la indicación que se hizo para el Jam. Participantes Otros desarrolladores estaban abiertos a la participación y podrían notificar Nitrome de su interés a través de correo electrónico. Con el fin de unirse a la mermelada, la empresa o la persona tiene de unirse para crear una cuenta de Nitrome, a continuación, vaya a la página "Ingreso" del sitio del atasco y de ingresar su nombre del equipo y haga clic en "Join". Todo el personal Nitrome se dividieron en siete equipos, la mayoría de los equipos formados por dos personas, aunque algunos equipos tuvieron más personas u otras personas ajenas a Nitrome ayudar a algunos equipos a cabo. Dos empleados Nitrome que ya no trabajan para Nitrome se les permitió volver a la oficina Nitrome para trabajar en su juego. 2014 '''Personal de Nitrome Personal actual de Nitrome. Todos los desarrolladores y distribuidores Participantes que renunciaron *Bomb-o-crackers - Se dice que se han participando aún no ha presentado un juego. *Ignatus Zuk - Creo un juego, sin embargo, presumiblemente no terminarlo *Sinclarian - Se dice que se han participando aún tuvieron que abandonar debido a su juego siendo corrompido debido a problemas informáticos *Crocadino - tuvo que abandonar debido a no tener acceso a su computadora por un tiempo.El equipo de *Alex Pang - no pudieron finalizar la entrada Jam debido tanto a estar enfermo. *Stefan Castelli, Matteo Romanelli , Marco Giammetti -. El juego fue presentado a la Nitrome Jam pero se solicita sea retirado por el creador debido a problemas técnicos del juegoDeryk Buckarev - Es de suponer que no terminó su juego * Lucien Fátima - ¿No fue capaz de terminar el juego antes de que finalice el Nitrome Jam Horario El Nitrome Jam se inició el lunes 02 de junio 2014 y terminó el viernes 06 de junio a la medianoche. Juegos tuvo que ser sometido a Nitrome antes de la medianoche, sin embargo, el fin de semana Nitrome permitido Jam creadores del juego para corregir errores y pulir su juego y volver a presentar el juego antes del lunes. Sin embargo, el juego tuvo que ser sometido a Nitrome primero antes de una versión modificada del juego podría ser presentada. Todos los juegos presentados estarían disponibles para jugar en Nitrome.com el 9 de junio de 2014 Lunes. Mini sitio Un mini sitio para el Nitrome Jam se creó el 16 de mayo de 2014, y albergó a las normas de mermelada, así como el método de entrar en ella. Imágenes del blog Cada poste del todo en relación con la mermelada de imágenes de un tarro de mermelada con la cara de Cuboy en el frente en frente de un poco de fruta. El primer mensaje con la fecha del anuncio utiliza un fondo color cereza; el mensaje siguiente utiliza azul Nitrome Jam blog.png|Imagen Jam de Ceresa en uno de los Blogs Nitrome_Jam_blog_2.png|Imagen Jam de Mora en uno de los blogs del sitio Cobertura Nitrome ha permitido para cualquier persona mayor de dieciocho años de venir directamente a la oficina Nitrome durante el Jam con el fin de tomar fotos y escribir entradas de blog Antes de la partida Jam, Jam se presentó en la primera plana de Newgrounds en una lista de los próximos eventos. The Jam fue mencionado en Indie Gaming Corner 02 de junio después de Wriathkal. Referencias #↑ Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome: New Game Next Week!, 14 February 2014, retrieved 15 May 2014. #↑ Aaron Steed on Twitter: [1], 27 February 2014, retrieved 15 May 2014. #↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome: Vote for the Jam Theme!, 27 May 2014, retrieved 2 June 2014. #↑ Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome: Name that Jam, 14 May 2014, retrieved 15 May 2014. #↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 5.3 5.4 Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome: New Jam members!: ...Sinclairian who made ‘Cathode Raybits’ and Bomb-O-Cracker who made ‘Night Lights’. ... We have a few ex Nitrome members getting involved too that have since gone on to make their own studios. Iggy Zuk who went on to make Deadly 30 for Steam will be heading back to Nitrome Towers. Going even further back in time we have Carl Trelfa who went on to form ‘the Podge’ will be back too….I don’t even think he has even been in our current office! It will be great to see you guys!, 28 May 2014, retrieved 6 June 2014. #↑ Sinclair Strange on Twitter: [2]: @Amesuki Fantastic, the games been corrupted too. Disappointment isn't the world. Want to cry. :(, 6 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014. #↑ Sinclar Strange on Twitter: [3]: Oh no, I've had computer problems for the past day and half, I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish this in 2 1/2 hours #nitromejam, 6 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014. #↑ CrocaDino on Twitter: [4]: @Nitrome Hey, Nitrome: I'm really sorry, but I did not have access to the computer for a while and I couldn't finish my game. :(, 13 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014. #↑ Alex Pang on Twitter: [5]: Afraid we're not going to finish #nitromejam since both me and martin are sick :(, 6 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014. #↑ Stefano Castelli on Twitter: [6], 5 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014. #↑ Mateo Romanelli on Twitter: [7], 3 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014. #↑ Marco Giammetti on Twitter: [8], 3 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014. #↑ Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome: Vote Now! #nitromejam: They submitted the game but then sent an email saying that they wanted to remove it because it was buggy. Tom had a quick go and it seemed a valid entry to us but we are just respecting their wishes., 12 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014. #↑ Deryk Buckarev on Twitter: [9], 4 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014. #↑ Lucien Fatima on Twitter: [10]: I believe my #nitromejam game won't be finished in time; not to a level I feel comfortable publishing., 5 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014. #↑ Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome: [ Nitrome Jam 2014 ends soon!]: We will be sorting and officially launching the games on the site on Monday when we get in so as a nicety we have decided to allow you all a little cool down time over the weekend. Games should still be submitted by the deadline today but if you want to squash a few bugs or add last minute polish then feel free to resubmit over the weekend., 6 June 2014, retrieved 6 June 2014. #↑ Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome: Nitrome Game Jam Webpage is Live!: if anyone is interested and able to come to the Nitrome office that week and maybe take some photos and write some blog posts please get in touch. ... You need to be over 18..., 16 May 2014, retrieved 1 June 2014. #↑ Internet Archive Wayback Machine: http://www.newgrounds.com/ (1 June 2014) #↑ Wriathkal's Indie Gaming Corner:[11](2 June 2014) Enlaces externos *Nitrome Jam website Categoría:Navegación